elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:TALOS AE LKHAN/War Wulfharth ein Drachenblut?
thumb|330px|Bruchstück des Mysterium Xarxes in SkyrimHallo zusammen, und willkommen bei meinem ersten Lore-Blogbeitrag seit einer Ewigkeit. Wir ihr dem Titel vielleicht schon entnehmen konntet, möchte ich mich heute mit einer der weniger bekannten, aber deswegen keinesfalls weniger wichtigen Figuren aus The Elder Scrolls auseinandersetzen: Ysmir Wulfharth. Der eine oder andere hat sicher schon einmal von ihm, oder einem seiner vielen Titel gehört: Ysmir, Drache des Nordens, Shors Zunge, Kynes Atem, Großkönig von Himmelsrand, der Unterkönig, Shezarrine/Avatar von Lorkhan, und natürlich ein Drittel von Talos. Ein ziemliches Resümee für eine einzelne Person, aber dazu sei vielleicht gesagt, dass er ein bisschen mehr Zeit für all das hatte als die meisten anderen Bewohner Tamriels, denn wie viele kommen nicht nur ein- oder zweimal von den Toten zurück, sondern ganze drei Mal? Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, ist unser Charakter von heute nicht nur der vielleicht mächtigste Nutzer des Thu'ums aller Zeiten, sondern darüber hinaus auch noch eines der wenigen Drachenblüter in der Geschichte Tamriels. Oder auch nicht. Genau wissen wir es nicht, und bei so einer Figur fragt man sich natürlich, wer denn nun recht hat. Das ist die Frage. Eine sehr interessante sogar, die selbst in der Lore-Community bis heute immer wieder diskutiert wird, und mit der wir uns heute auseinandersetzen werden. Wulfharth ist insgesamt die vielleicht größte Figur der nordischen Mythen, und stellt über seinen Aufstieg zur Gottheit Talos inzwischen einen Teil des mächtigsten Wesen im Aurbis dar. Doch zählt zu all diesen Titeln auch der des Dovahkiin, wie bei Miraak, Reman, Hjalti und unserem Protagonisten aus Skyrim? Nur als Klarstellung: Ursprünglich hatten wir dieses Thema vor einigen Monaten als Diskussion im Wiki. Da aber auch lange nach dem Ende der dortigen Konversation immer wieder mal das Thema aufkam und auch die späteren Rückmeldungen auf meine Empfehlungen des Threads immer noch positiv waren, dachte ich mir, ich bereite den Inhalt noch einmal als Blog-Beitrag auf. So muss nicht jeder für sich den alten Link heraussuchen, und darüber hinaus geben wir Wulfharth ein bisschen von dem Rampenlicht, das er ob seiner riesigen Rolle in TES verdient. Zu Beginn würde ich dabei jedem empfehlen, aufgrund des Themas den Artikel über Wulfharth zu lesen, um einen kurzen Überblick über die Geschichte zu bekommen, an der wir uns heute orientieren werden. Damit haben wir auch eine gemeinsame Grundlage, auf der wir uns die Argumente ansehen können. Abschließend kann ich nur jedem viel Spaß beim lesen wünschen, und hoffe, ich kann euch diesen etwas obskureren Teil der Lore ein bisschen näher bringen. Wulfharth - Wer ist das überhaupt? thumb|450px|Der Thu'um Wulfharths war legendär.Gute Frage! Wer sich nicht wirklich eingehend mit der Lore beschäftigt, der könnte unseren heutigen Hauptcharakter tatsächlich relativ schnell in der Geschichte Tamriels übersehen, obwohl er so eine große Rolle gespielt hat. Fangen wir einmal ganz am Anfang an für all diejenigen, die sich erst einmal ein Bild von unserem Charakter machen wollen. Wer gerne den historischen Teil überspringen möchte, weil er diesen schon kennt oder sich einfach mit der Diskussion auseinandersetzen möchte, kann auch bis zum Abschnitt "Woher kommt denn nun die Kontroverse, über die wir reden wollten?" ' springen und dort weiterlesen. Wulfharth von Atmora kam, wie man seinem Namen vielleicht schon entnehmen kann, den Legenden zufolge ursprünglich aus Atmora. Was an und für sich vielleicht nicht allzu ungewöhnlich erscheint, wenn man sich sein Resümee als alter Nordkönig ansieht, wird schnell zur Kuriosität, wenn man bedenkt, dass seine Regentschaft fast 500 Jahre begann, nachdem das letzte Schiff aus Atmora nur noch erfrorene Leichen an die Nordküste Himmelsrands brachte. Über seine Kindheit und Jugend ist nichts bekannt, und ehrlich gesagt würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er eines Tages einfach aufgetaucht wäre. Wieso? Nun, seine erste Erwähnung findet er bei Vivec in Lektion 9, und dort wird er trotz seinen jungen Jahren bereits beschrieben, als wäre er ein altehrwürdiger König von hohem Alter. Glaubt ihr nicht? Seht selbst: ''"YSMIR, der Drache des Nordens, der immer als großer, bärtiger König auftrat, hatte zahllose und widerhallende Kräfte. Er war düster und grimmig und der stillste der einfallenden Häuptlinge. Doch wenn er sprach, wurden Dörfer hochgehoben und in das Meer geworfen." - 36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Neun '''Wulfharth und Morrowind - Eine lange Geschichte thumb|350px|Vivec und Nerevar überlisteten schließlich Wulfharth.Wulfharth sollte noch für lange Jahre als General der nordischen Armeen dienen, auch unter Kommando des Großkönigs Hoag Elfentöter. Himmelsrand war zu dieser Zeit noch immer in einer stark geschwächten Position. Das einst so mächtige nordische Reich, das den größten Teil des Nordens Tamriels umfasste, war vor Jahrzehnten beinahe am Erbfolgekrieg zerbrochen, der mit dem Ende von Ysgramors Dynastie eingeläutet worden war. In Hochfels und Morrowind hatten die Elfen bereits die nordische Herrschaft abgeschüttelt, als sie die Schwäche Himmelsrands erkannten. Im Süden hatte das alessianische Kaiserreich dagegen die Regionen von Cyrodiil und Hammerfell erobert, die einst von den Nord besetzt worden waren. Zu dieser Zeit versuchten die Großkönige von Himmelsrand wiederholt, die alten Besitzungen in Resdayn (Morrowind) zurückzuerlangen - jedes Mal vergeblich. Denn waren die Dwemer und Chimer-Stämme zur Zeit der ursprünglichen Eroberungen unter König Vrage noch schwach und uneins, so stellte das Bündnis der beiden Völker unter Zwergenkönig Dumac und Chimer-Hortator Nerevar trotz der Macht der verbliebenen Zungen in der nordischen Armee eine unüberwindbare Hürde dar. Wulfharth selbst war zu dieser Zeit nur einer von vielen Häuptlingen, und trotz seiner Jugend übertraf er bereits alle anderen Meister der Stimme in seiner Kunstfertigkeit mit dem Thu'um. Erst durch eine List von Vivec und Nerevar, die die Schreie des Drachens des Nordens gegen ihn verwendeten, konnte er schließlich von den Elfen aufgehalten werden: "Der Hortator trat unbewaffnet gegen ihn an; er ergriff das Brüllen des Drachen mit seiner Hand, bis Ysmirs Machtkehle blutete. Dieses Brüllen wurde Vivec übergeben, der es in einen Lauschrahmen aus Ebenerz band, den der Kriegerpoet um Ysmirs Gesicht und Ohren stülpte, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen und zu vertreiben." - 36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Neun Doch sollte das Ende der Feldzüge in Morrowind keinesfalls das Ende seiner legendären Taten bedeuten. Im Gegenteil stellte dies vielleicht erst den Startschuss dar für das, was noch kommen sollte. 'Wulfharth, Hoag und die verdammten Alessianer' thumb|286px|Durch die Unterstützung von Alessias Rebellion wollten die Nord ihre Brüder im Süden befreien - letztlich schufen sie jedoch ihre späteren Unterdrücker.Wohingegen die Chimer und Dwemer in Morrowind, sowie die Ayleiden und Altmer in Hochfels zum größten Teil unter sich und fernab der Grenzen von Himmelsrand blieben, stellte das alessianische Reich ein zunehmendes Problem für die Nord dar. Nicht nur hatte dieses ihre südlichen Gebiete während des Erbfolgekriegs erobert, sondern es stellte mit der Zeit zunehmend auch Ansprüche auf die Gebiete nördlich des Jerall-Gebirges, auf Hammerfell und auch auf Hochfels. Während sich Himmelsrand selbst trotz seiner historischen Schwäche nicht erobern ließ, fielen große Teile Hochfels alsbald an die Eroberer aus Cyrod, und die Elfen, die einst der Unterdrückung durch die Menschen entkommen wollten, fanden sich einmal mehr unter feindlicher Herrschaft. Besonders die Ayleiden, die nach Alessias Sieg in großen Scharen nach Hochfels gekommen waren, wurden aufgrund der fanatischen Anti-Mer-Politik des alessianischen Ordens zunehmend in ihren Rechten eingeschränkt. Nun stellt ihr euch bestimmt die Frage, wie ein religiöser Orden so viel Macht ansammeln konnte. Und ihr liegt auch ganz richtig damit, das Maß an Einfluss, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt erreicht hatte, war schon lange mehr im Rahmen einer normalen Religion. Und, noch viel wichtiger, nicht mehr nur auf die Religion beschränkt. Tatsächlich hatte der Orden es in der Zeit seit Alessias Krönung geschafft, in einer staatsstreichartigen Verschwörung nahezu alle Macht an sich zu reißen. Die Kaiser, die sich aufgrund ihres eigenen Glaubens dieser Entwicklung nicht in den Weg stellten, wurden mehr und mehr zu Marionetten ihrer Priester. Seinen Erfolg konnte der Orden zum Teil auf die Gründung des Reichs selbst zurückführen, hatten die Menschen doch ihre Freiheit erst erlangt, als die Ayleiden in einem blutigen Feldzug im ganzen Land entweder unterworfen, oder, noch häufiger, massenhaft ermordet wurden. Die elfenfeindliche Rhetorik, die sich im Laufe der Zeit noch immer weiter verschärfte, hatte somit in Cyrod fruchtbaren Boden für sich gefunden. Doch sollte seine Verbreitung dort nicht halt machen. Der Einfluss der Alessianer war nämlich generell nicht nur auf militärischer Ebene in ganz Tamriel spürbar: Auch kulturelle und religiöse Elemente breiteten sich zunehmend jenseits von Cyrod aus und fanden besonders bei den Menschen im restlichen Kontinent Anklang. Die alessianische Doktrin war für viele einfacher zu verstehen als die alten Bräuche und Traditionen: Statt vieler Naturgeister, oder den unnahbaren Elfengöttern der Altmer, sollte nunmehr ein einziger Gott verehrt werden, der in Alessia seine Botschafterin gefunden hatte und bisher aufgrund vieler Missverständnisse und Fehlinterpretationen als acht verschiedene Götter verstanden wurde. thumb|left|330px|Das erste Kaiserreich herrschte zu dieser Zeit über weite Teile des nördlichen Tamriels.Für die etablierten Religionen in Tamriel stellte dies zunehmend ein Problem dar, gerade in Himmelsrand. Wo früher noch den Gebräuchen ihrer Ahnen entsprechend die Aedra in Form von Tieren und der Natur verehrt wurden, beteten nun viele Nord einen fremden, unnahbaren Gott Nibenays an. Nicht länger wurde die Natur als direkte Verbindung zum Göttlichen gesehen, sondern hochgestochene, südliche Tempel mit Statuen, Glasfenstern und anderem überflüssigem Luxus. Wer den Segen seiner Ahnen erfahren wollte, der verbrachte nicht länger einen Winter alleine in der Wildnis, sondern kniete und bettelte vor den Füßen nibenesischer Gelehrter. Besonders die vom Orden gesponsorten Priesterschaften, die seit der Konversion König Borgas' in ganz Himmelsrand auftauchten, waren den Traditionalisten im Land ein Dorn im Auge, allen voran den verbliebenen Kriegszungen wie Hoag und Wulfharth. Über lange Zeit war das Erste Kaiserreich jedoch noch zu mächtig, um direkt von den Nord besiegt und sein Einfluss aus Himmelsrand verbannt zu werden. Hoags Vater Kjoric der Weiße war 477/78 bereits in der Schlacht bei Festung Sonnwacht gegen die Armeen des Südens gefallen, und erst durch ein unorthodoxes Bündnis sollte es den Nord möglich sein, sich zu befreien: Den Direnni in Hochfels war es gegen 1Ä 480 gelungen, in ihrem Unabhängigkeitskrieg eine Entscheidungsschlacht im Glenumbra-Hochmoor zu erzwingen. Hoag, zwar seinerseits als "Elfentöter" bekannt, ergriff trotz seiner starken Abneigung gegenüber den Direnni die Chance, seine eigene Unabhängigkeit zu sichern und unterstützte die Armeen Hochfels' in der Schlacht. Zwar kostete die Schlacht viele Leben auf beiden Seiten, darunter auch das des Großkönig selbst, doch sollte mit der Niederlage der Alessianer die Macht des Ordens in diesem Bereich Tamriels ein für alle Mal gebrochen werden. Bei der nächsten Häuptlingsversammlung sollte es Wulfharth sein, dem als eine der letzten verbliebenen Zungen die Krone des Großkönigs anvertraut wurde. 'Fünf Lieder einer nordischen Legende' thumb|400px|Alduin treibt nicht nur in Skyrim sein Unwesen.Wulfharths erste Amtshandlung war charakteristisch für seinen Hass auf alles elfische und häretische: In einem Dekret befahl er, alle alessianischen Tempel niederzureißen, alle Priester auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen und im ganzen Land zurückzukehren zu den Bräuchen und Traditionen seiner Vorfahren. Da nun kein Kaiserreich mehr zur Stelle war, um die Sicherheit der Priesterschaft zu garantieren, wurde die alessianische Religion in Himmelsrand damit dauerhaft ausgelöscht. Sein Eifer gegen Häresie und Elfen sollte ihn noch für den Rest seines Lebens (und seiner nächsten) entscheidend prägen, und seine Kreuzzüge gegen die Orks und Chimer in die Geschichte eingehen. Jedem, der mehr wissen möchte, seien an dieser Stelle die Fünf Lieder empfohlen, das vielleicht berühmteste Werk über unseren Helden. Diesem zufolge stirbt Wulfharth das erste Mal, als er den Nord die Jahre wiedergibt, die Alduin gefressen hatte. Nun fragt sich wahrscheinlich jeder, was Alduin in der Geschichte zu suchen hat. Zu recht! Die Erklärung ist nämlich auch ein bisschen eigenartig, also genau so, wie es jede gute TES-Geschichte sein sollte: Einer der Götter, der die Nord von Beginn an immer wieder belästigt hatte, war Orkey, Gott der Orks aus nordischer Sicht. Nun begab es sich, dass Orkey aufgrund von Wulfharths offensichtlicher Macht eine alternative Methode zu einem direkten Angriff finden musste, um den Nord zu schaden. Seine Idee war dabei, den Geist von Alduin heraufzubeschwören, um alle Lebensjahre der Nord zu fressen. Da eine solche Bedrohung selbst jenseits der Fähigkeiten des Großkönigs lag, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinerseits den nordischen Patrongott Shor anzurufen, um ihnen beizustehen, und seine Rufe sollten nicht unerhört bleiben. Shor kämpfte schließlich gegen Alduin auf der Geisterebene, und dabei lernte Wulfharth den Thu'um "Was passiert, wenn Ihr den Drachen genau so schüttelt", mit dem er die Zeit selbst manipulieren konnte. Zwar hatte er Erfolg damit, den Nord ihre Jahre zurückzugeben, allerdings sollte die Unbedachtheit des Einsatzes ihn auch sein Leben kosten, denn ebendiese Lebensjahre wurden ihm aufgetragen, und er wurde schließlich älter als die Graubärte, um bald darauf zu sterben. Die Macht, die Zeit selbst durch Magie zu manipulieren, wäre in den meisten anderen Fällen wohl Anlass genug gewesen, ein eigenes Epos zu schreiben. Für Wulfharth hingegen schafft es der Thu'um nur als eine von vielen Kuriosiäten in eine Liedersammlung - wenn das nichts aussagt, dann weiß ich es auch nicht.thumb|left|400px|Das fremde Land Resdayn, oder Morrowind, wie es heute bekannt ist, sollte Wulfharths letzte Ruhestätte werden - Oder doch nicht? Das jedoch stellte noch nicht sein Ende dar, natürlich nicht, er ist Wulfharth: Vielmehr wird er von Shor wiedererweckt, der von den Zungen zurück in die Welt gesungen wurde, als Dagoth Ur anbot, die Nord zum Herzen von Lorkhan zu führen. Wer meine vorherigen Blogs gelesen hat, der kennt diesen Umstand vielleicht sogar schon. Wulfharth zieht daraufhin als Shors General mit den Nord in den Krieg, um den Gott endlich mit seinem Herz wiederzuvereinen, und den Mundus zurück unter seine Herrschaft zu stellen. Der ganze Plan endet in einem absoluten Desaster, und dem erneuten Tod von sowohl Shor als auch Wulfharth: "Der Teufel von Dagoth hatte die Nord betrogen: Shors Herz war nicht in den östlichen Königreichen und war auch niemals dort gewesen. Sobald Shors Heer am Roten Berg angelangt war, fielen all die Teufel und Zwerge über sie her. Ihre Hexenmeister hoben den Berg an, warfen ihn auf Shor und sperrten ihn für alle Zeiten unter dem Roten Berg ein. Sie metzelten die Söhne von Himmelsrand nieder, nachdem König Wulfharth König Dumalacath den Zwerg-Ork getötet und damit sein Volk verdammt hatte. Dann warf Vehk der Teufel den Aschekönig in die Hölle und es war vorbei. Später hob die Kyne die Asche der Asche Ysmirs in den Himmel, rettete diesen damit aus der Hölle und zeigte ihren Söhnen die Farbe von Blut, das durch Verrat vergossen wurde. Die Nord werden nie wieder einem Teufel vertrauen." - 'Die Fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth, Lied Fünf: Roter Berg' 'Wulfharth ist also tot. Ist es damit vorbei?' thumb|400px|Almalexia sollte Wulfharth Jahrhunderte später wiederauferwecken.Nein, durchaus nicht! In der arkturischen Häresie findet die Geschichte Wulfharths an dieser Stelle nämlich eben noch nicht ihr Ende. Sie beginnt erst. Denn sie berichtet vom nunmehr rastlosen Geiste Wulfharths, der auf der Suche nach Rache als Asche durch Tamriel weht, um eines Tages eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sich am Tribunal zu rächen. So begibt es sich, dass er ein zweites Mal wiedererweckt wird: "Wulfharth nimmt sodann die Nord an und wird von diesen angenommen: als Ysmir der Graue Wind, Sturm von Kyne. Doch durch Lorkhan hat er seine nationale Identität verloren. Er braucht die Nord lediglich, um das Tribunal zu töten. Er entfesselt einen Sturm, sendet sein Volk aus und wird von den Truppen des Tribunals zurückgeschlagen. Die Dunmer sind jetzt zu stark. Wulfharth verbirgt sich im Untergrund: um zu warten, neue Kraft zu sammeln und seinen Körper neu zu formen. Eigentümlicherweise ist es Almalexia, die seine Ruhe stört. Sie ruft ihn, den Unterkönig herbei, um an der Seite des Tribunals gegen Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal zu kämpfen, den Akaviri-Dämon. Wulfharth verschwindet nach dem Sieg über Ada'Soom und kehrt dreihundert Jahre lang nicht zurück." '''- Die arkturische Häresie''' Inzwischen bewegen wir uns schon im Bereich, der sich gemeinhin nicht mehr in den Geschichtsbüchern Tamriels befindet. Aber der eigentlich wichtige Teil kommt erst noch. Denn nicht nur hat Wulfharth in seiner Zeit als untoter Aschekönig Almalexia geholfen - sondern auch einer noch bedeutenderen Figur: thumb|left|286px|Die Graubärte riefen am Ende der Zweiten Ära einen prophezeiten Helden zu sich."Es ist das Grollen der Graubärte, das ihn weckte. Obwohl das Kaiserreich zerfallen ist, erzählt man sich, dass ein Auserwählter kommen werde, um es wiederauferstehen zu lassen. Dieser neue Kaiser werde die Elfen bezwingen und über ein vereinigtes Tamriel herrschen. Natürlich glaubt Wulfharth, er sei diese Lichtgestalt der Prophezeiung. Er begibt sich sogleich nach Hoch-Hrothgar, um die Graubärten anzuhören. Als sie zu sprechen beginnen, zerfällt Ysmir jedoch wieder zu Asche. Nicht er ist der Auserwählte, sondern ein junger Krieger aus Hochfels. Als der Graue Wind loszieht, um den Jungen zu suchen, hört er die Warnung der Graubärte: Denkt an die Farbe des Verrats, König Wulfharth." - Die arkturische Häresie ''' Der junge Krieger aus Hochfels sollte sich als niemand geringerer herausstellen als Hjalti Früh-Bart, in den Geschichtsbüchern zumeist eher bekannt unter seinem kaiserlichen Namen Tiber Septim. Was dieselben Bücher jedoch nicht erwähnen ist, wie Hjalti seinen Erfolgszug überhaupt erst beginnen konnte; zwar kennen die meisten die Geschichte, dass er Drachenblut war, und schließlich von den Graubärten offizielle empfangen wurde. Doch das Geheimnis seiner Macht war ein viel älteres: ''"Hjalti war ein gewiefter Taktiker. Seine kleine Schar aus colovianischen Soldaten und Nord-Berserkern durchbrach die Linien der Bürger von Reach und trieb sie hinter die Tore von Alt-Hrol'dan zurück. Eine Belagerung schien unmöglich, da Hjalti nicht mit Verstärkung aus Falkenring rechnen konnte. In jener Nacht zog ein Sturm über Hjaltis Lager auf. Der Sturm drang in sein Zelt ein und sprach mit ihm. Bei Tagesanbruch marschierte Hjalti dann vor die Tore, begleitet von dem Sturm, der dicht über seinem Haupte wehte. Pfeile konnten die Winde, die ihn umgaben, nicht durchdringen. Er brüllte die Wälle von Alt-Hrol'dan nieder und seine Männer strömten hinein. Nach ihrem Sieg wurde Hjalti von den Nord Talos genannt, oder auch Sturmkrone." - ''Die arkturische Häresie''' Der Großteil der Taten auf den Schlachtfeldern Tamriels, für die Tiber Septim berühmt ist und für die er in nordischen Gefilden gar als Talos Sturmkrone verehrt wird, sind gar nicht die des jungen Kriegers aus Hochfels - Sie sind die von Ysmir Wulfharth, dem seit Jahrtausenden verstorbenen Großkönigs von Himmelsrand. Das wirft natürlich einige Fragen auf: Wie viel von dem, was Tiber zugeschrieben wird, war tatsächlich sein Werk? Genau werden wir das nie wissen, nicht zuletzt, weil mit Zurin Arctus, seinem persönlichen Magier, noch ein dritter Akteur ins Spiel kommt, der ebenfalls für viele seiner Taten verantwortlich ist. Entscheidend ist jedoch die Tatsache, dass Hjalti nach seinem Verrat an Wulfharth nicht länger die Stimme beherrschte, Drachenblut hin oder her. Für jeden, dem nicht gleich ins Gedächtnis springt, was passiert war: Hjalti hatte geplant, seine Seele als Ersatz für das Herz von Lorkhan als Treibstoff für das Numidium zu verwenden - schließlich war er als Shezarrine ein Avatar Lorkhans. Nicht dasselbe, aber gut genug: thumb|352px|Das Numidium sollte Hjaltis Geheimwaffe werden - mit Wulfharths Seele."Arctus glaubt, das Herz von Lorkhan sei erforderlich, um das Numidium zu aktivieren. Während Zurin Arctus ihm von seiner Entdeckung vorschwärmt, wird Tiber Septim endlich klar, was die Prophezeiung bedeutet. Er braucht dieses Numidium, um die Welt zu erobern. Es ist sein Schicksal, es zu besitzen. Er kontaktiert den Unterkönig und sagt ihm, er habe die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt. Sie sollten das Tribunal vernichten. Man müsse sich nun treffen und einen Plan ausarbeiten. Als der Unterkönig fort war, habe er die wahre Gefahr erkannt, die von Dagoth-Ur ausgeht. Es müsse etwas getan werden. Doch dafür bräuchte er eine Armee - und seine alte stehe nun wieder zur Verfügung. Die Falle ist gestellt. Der Unterkönig trifft ein und gerät in einen Hinterhalt der kaiserlichen Leibgarde. Als er gegen sie kämpft, setzt Zurin Arctus einen Seelenstein gegen ihn ein. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug brüllt das Herz des Unterkönigs ein Loch durch die Brust des Kampfmagiers. Am Ende sind sie alle tot: Der Unterkönig ist wieder zu Asche geworden und Tiber Septim spaziert herein, um den Seelenstein an sich zu nehmen." - 'Die arkturische Häresie' Dieses Mal findet Wulfharth mehr oder weniger vollständig sein Ende, bis er mit der Verwerfung im Westen am Ende von Daggerfall aus dem Mantella befreit wird, mit dem das Numidium betrieben wurde, und als Teil einer gemeinsamen Seele mit Arctus und Hjalti zu Talos wird. 'Woher kommt denn nun die Kontroverse, über die wir reden wollten?' thumb|400px|Wie viele von Tiber Septims Heldentaten gebühren eigentlich Wulfharth?Nun, dafür kommen wir zurück auf den Aspekt, den wir vorher angesprochen haben: Die meisten Taten, die zumeist Tiber Septim zugesprochen werden, wurden tatsächlich von Wulfharth begangen. Nun wissen wir, dass Wulfharth ein Avatar von Lorkhan, ein Shezarrine, war. Das ergibt sich aus der Liste von Lorkhans Avataren, die MK vor langer Zeit gepostet hat: *''"Wulfharth L'' *Hjalti O *Ysmir R *Talos K *Arctus H *Septim A *New Man N"'' '' ''- ''MK, Lorkhan and his avatars Was wir jedoch nicht genau wissen, ist, ob er auch ein Drachenblut war. Da wir nur eine handvoll bestätigter Drachenblüter in der Geschichte Tamriels haben (Miraak, Reman, Hjalti, LDB), wäre es umso bedeutender, wenn die bedeutendste nordische Mythenfigur sich ebenfalls zu diesem Kreis zählen könnte. Da sich aber an dieser Frage seit jeher die Geister scheiden, betrachten wir einmal die Sachlage. 'Auf der einen Seite haben wir diejenigen, die behaupten, Wulfharth sei ein Drachenblut gewesen. ' Angeführt wird hier die unfassbare Macht seines Thu'ums: : thumb|left|300px|Selbst die verfeindeten Chimer fürchteten sich mehr vor Wulfharth als vor allen anderen Zungen. : "Sein Thu'um war so mächtig, dass er nicht mit Worten eingeschworen werden konnte, sondern Schreiber seinen Eid festhalten mussten." : - Die Fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth, Lied 1 :. : "Als er eine Gewitterwolke verschluckte, um sein Heer vor dem Unwetter zu schützen, nannten ihn die Nord den Atem von Kyne." : - Die Fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth, Lied 2 : thumb|left|300px|Egal ob Wetter- oder Zeitmanipulation: Der Atem Kynes setzte neue Maßstäbe."Als der junge Wulfharth den Kampf am Himmel beobachtete, lernte er einen neuen Thu'um: "Was passiert, wenn Ihr den Drachen genau so schüttelt". Er setzte seine neue Magie ein, um seinem Volk zu helfen." : - Die Fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth, Lied 3 : . : "YSMIR, der Drache des Norden, der immer als großer bärtiger König erscheint, hatte unzählige und widerhallende Mächte. Er war grimmig und finster und der schweigsamste der einfallenden Häuptlinge, doch wenn er sprach, wurden Dörfer entwurzelt und ins Meer geschleudert." : - Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 9 Darüber hinaus spricht für diese Theorie, dass Wulfharth sich beim Ruf der Graubärte nach Hjalti Früh-Bart am Ende der Zweiten Ära als denjenigen wähnt, der gemeint ist - da wir seit Skyrim wissen, dass der Ruf der Graubärte "Dovahkiin" ist, ist es schwer zu verteidigen, dass er diesem Ruf gefolgt sein soll, ohne tatsächlich Drachenblut zu sein. Nun ließe sich sagen, wie es manche Vertreter der Gegenseite auch tun, die Zuschreibung des Status als Drachenblut zu Wulfharth sei eine Übertreibung der Geschichtsschreibung, geboren aus seiner Meisterung des Thu'um. Erwidern ließe sich darauf jedoch, dass der Thu'um bis Reman generell nicht automatisch mit Dovahkiin assoziiert wurde; vielmehr war es ganz allgemein eine nordische Kriegskunst: thumb|370px|Jurgen Windrufer beendete das Zeitalter der Kriegszungen. "The Nords have long practiced a spiritual form of magic known as "The Way of the Voice", based largely on their veneration of the Wind as the personification of Kynareth. Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky, and the breath and the voice of a Nord is his vital essence. Through the use of the Voice, the vital power of a Nord can be articulated into a Thu'um, or shout. Shouts can be used to sharpen blades or to strike enemies at a distance. Masters of the Voice are known as Tongues, and their power is legendary. They can call to specific people over hundreds of miles, and can move by casting a shout, appearing where it lands. The most powerful Tongues cannot speak without causing destruction. They must go gagged, and communicate through a sign language and through scribing runes." - 'Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim' Erst mit dem Aussterben der Zungen nach Jurgen Windrufer wurden diese zu den einzigen, die neben den Graubärten fähig waren, zu schreien. Was Wulfharths Regentschaft betrifft, Zungen waren zu dieser Zeit zwar bereits selten, da Jurgen einige Jahrzehnte vor Wulfharths Krönung die Graubärte gegründet hatte; sein direkter Vorgänger Hoag jedoch war eine der Zungen, die in Lektion 9 vorkommen, ohne dabei jedoch Drachenblut zu sein - dementsprechend kann der Mythos kaum seiner Stimme entspringen. Ganz im Gegenteil könnte man behaupten, dass gerade die Tatsache dass die Nord, für die der Thu'um zu dieser Zeit durchaus nichts ungewöhnliches war, ihn dennoch als Drachenblut bezeichnen, die Theorie glaubhafter macht. Dazu kommt schließlich noch, dass Jarl Balgruuf im Gespräch die direkteste Antwort auf diese Frage gibt, die wir in dieser Diskussion finden werden: "Wulfharth was Dragonborn. Talos, too – the founder of the Empire, back in the good old days." - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Dialog mit Jarl Balgruuf 'Die Gegenseite: Wulfharth war kein Drachenblut.' Auf der anderen Seite gibt es jedoch auch jene, die behaupten, Wulfharth sei kein Drachenblut gewesen. Zu den stärksten Argumenten auf dieser Seite zählt unter anderem, dass der Gruß der Graubärte den Aschkönig Wulfharth wieder zu Asche hat werden lassen, weil er ihm als Nicht-Dovahkiin nicht standhalten konnte: thumb|left|316px|Wulfharth zerfiel beim Gruß wieder zu Asche."Natürlich glaubt Wulfharth, er sei diese Lichtgestalt der Prophezeiung. Er begibt sich sogleich nach Hoch-Hrothgar, um die Graubärten anzuhören. Als sie zu sprechen beginnen, zerfällt Ysmir jedoch wieder zu Asche." ' - Die arkturische Häresie' Hier ließe sich entgegnen, dass der Ruf der Graubärte in der Arkturischen Häresie nach der Figur der Prophezeiung ausging, nicht einfach nach irgendeinem Drachenblut. Darüber hinaus ist er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits untot, wer weiß, welche Auswirkungen das auf den Gruß hat. Letztlich lässt es sich jedoch nicht genau sagen, es könnte so oder so sein. Ein weiteres Argument ist, dass Wulfharths Thu'um zwar extrem mächtig war, er aber, im vermeintlichen Gegensatz zu einem Drachenblut, unfähig war, seine Stimme "abzustellen", um den Eid als Großkönig abzulegen: "Wulfharth von Atmora vom Pakt der Stammesführer gewählt. Sein Thu'um war so mächtig, dass er nicht mit Worten eingeschworen werden konnte, sondern Schreiber seinen Eid festhalten mussten."' - Die Fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth, Lied 1' Als Antwort wären hier zwei Dinge anzubringen: Auf der einen Seite redet Wulfharth sowohl im späteren Verlauf der Lieder als auch der Häresie regelmäßig problemlos, ob mit seinen Truppen, Hjalti, Zurin oder sonstwem, so permanent kann es also nicht gewesen sein: thumb|256px|Zungen wie Meister Borri dürfen aufgrund der Macht ihrer Stimme nicht sprechen.Auf der anderen Seite ist es auch in Skyrim so, dass Arngeir sich schlichtweg weigert, dem LDB alle Worte der Macht beizubringen, obwohl dies als Drachenblut offensichtlich möglich wäre. Meine persönliche Vermutung ist, dass genau das das Resultat gewesen wäre, wenn die Graubärte alle Worte auf einmal über unserem Helden ausgekippt hätten: Unfähigkeit, diese unfassbare neue Macht in normalen Gesprächen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Arngeirs Einstellung von einem besonders schlechten Beispiel stammt, bei dem genau das passiert ist, mit dem Resultat, dass der neue Großkönig seinen Eid nicht verbal leisten konnte. Ein letztes Argument ist, dass Wulfharth-als-Drachenblut in den anderen Legenden praktisch nirgendwo auftaucht; als Drachenblut hätte er gewiss in der nordischen Geschichtsschreibung seinen Platz als solches finden müssen, die Tatsache, dass dem nicht so ist, diskreditiert Balgruufs Behauptung. Hier wäre ich vorsichtig, die Tatsache alleine, dass Balgruuf mit einer derartigen Selbstverständlichkeit von Wulfharth als Drachenblut spricht, zeigt ja, dass zumindest "einige" Legenden von ihm als Drachenblut berichten; vielleicht keine, die wir explizit im Spiel sehen, aber dasselbe ließe sich über den Aldudagga oder die Five Hundred Mighty Companions or Thereabouts sagen, muss also nicht zwingend etwas heißen. Zunge, Drachenblut, Ysmir? Was denn nun? Insgesamt sind meiner Meinung nach die Argumente stärker, die dafür sprechen, dass Wulfharth ein Drachenblut war. Zu viele Details lassen sich anders kaum erklären, und wo immer auch die Gegenseite durchaus valide Kritik an der Theorie vorbringen kann, sind die eigentlichen Argumente nicht stark genug, um ihrerseits zu überzeugen. So oder so ist Wulfharth eine der faszinierendsten Figuren im TES-Mythos, der von General, Häuptling, Großkönig, Nationalheld, Volkslegende, Geist und Numidium-Treibstoff alles zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mal erlebt hat. Alles in allem interessiert mich allerdings auch eure Meinung: Haltet ihr Wulfharth für ein Drachenblut, oder ist er nur ein Avatar von Lorkhan? Schreibt doch einen Kommentar, oder diskutiert mit in der verlinkten Diskussionsseite. 'Worte zum Abschluss' thumb|left| Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Immer dran denken: Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Sagt einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas wissen möchtet. Bleibt am Ball, und möge Talos Sr. euch leiten. Talos Jr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag